


From High Fives and Bro Fists to Kissing You Soundly

by LacrimaDraconis



Series: Tumblr drabbles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, POV Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5689777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacrimaDraconis/pseuds/LacrimaDraconis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it is hard for Stiles to distinguish between reality and wishful thinking when it comes to his relationship with Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From High Fives and Bro Fists to Kissing You Soundly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrettyInSoulPunk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyInSoulPunk/gifts).



Sometimes it is hard for Stiles to distinguish between reality and wishful thinking when it comes to his relationship with Derek. It’s especially difficult for him after a day like this. They had been touring local colleges, unofficially so, just walking around different campuses and talking to random people so Stiles could get a feel for the places and see if he might like it there. Derek had been very supportive, throwing his arm around Stiles’ shoulders casually when a place turned out a disappointment and trying to get him excited for the next school on their list. Stiles had basked in the attention and their closeness, hesitant to let go of Derek at the end of the day when his friend has him wrapped up in a warm, lingering hug on the Stilinskis' front porch. He just doesn’t know how Derek would react if Stiles gave in to his desire and pressed his nose into the crook of Derek’s neck, breathing him in for a long moment before turning his head and sliding their lips together. So he doesn’t and just waves Derek goodbye after confirming they are still on to go to the movies and watch the latest Linklater two days from now.

 

The thing is, Stiles knows that Derek is different with him compared to everyone else. He is softer with him in a way, more gentle and open, touches him more frequently than even his betas. They still bicker and banter like an old married couple (Isaac’s words, not his), but Stiles likes to think Derek’s usual facial expression around him these days is more one of fond exasperation than serious annoyance. The other thing though is, he doesn’t know if it means anything. Or to be precise, he doesn’t know if it means what he wished it did, namely Derek liking him as much as Stiles likes Derek.

 

Scott isn’t helpful at all when it comes to any of this. His answers to Stiles’ desperate interrogations regarding his and Derek’s interactions stretch over the wide range from “I don’t know man. The way he looks at you sometimes… I don’t look at you like that.” over “I honestly didn’t pay attention to you guys.” to “Why don’t you just ask him? You’ll know for sure then.” As stated, not helpful at all.

 

Stiles would maybe know then, sure, but he’d also quite probably die of embarrassment and a broken heart, not to mention he’d most likely ruin one of the best friendships he ever had. He and Derek had become close over the last three years, ever since Stiles had decided to become Derek’s bro no matter what. He had been persistent, still trying to high five Derek whenever the possibility arises – Derek sometimes even indulges him albeit hiding his amusement behind an exaggerated eye-roll, his pained expression only changing to a gentle smile when he feels no one is looking at him anymore. But Stiles is always looking, his eyes drawn to Derek like magnets. Sometimes Derek glances back, the corner of his mouth curling up softly or raising a curious eyebrow at Stiles before coming over, easily striking up a conversation betweenonly the two of them.

 

So yes, they are definitely buddies, homies, bros, friends. In his - only slightly - biased opinion they have the potential for so much more and maybe he should risk it. He’s almost ninety percent positive Derek wouldn’t rip his throat out over any misguided affections and though it might make things awkward between them for a while, at least he’d finally know. Because it keeps eating away at Stiles, at night sometimes when he can’t fall asleep, not even to the sound of Derek’s even breathing when he couldn’t be bothered to drive to his own apartment again after a long evening of research; making himself comfortable right next to Stiles instead and sharing personal space as if it was no big deal. Those moments right before dawn, when he feels warm and safe, lying next to Derek as if he belongs. Those moments are the hardest for Stiles because he already knows nothing will happen, and once the sun rises everything will be the same as ever. So yeah, maybe he should ask him and then he could get over his ridiculous thing for Derek.

 

Stiles is nervous during the whole way to the theater, and if the concerned glances Derek keeps throwing him are any indication, it shows. His left leg jiggles constantly, bumping against the Camaro’s dashboard repeatedly while wiping his sweaty palms on his jeans.

 

“Are you okay?” Stiles can practically hear Derek frowning when he pulls into the parking lot.

 

“Everything’s peachy,” he sighs, keeping his answer as vague as possible but the crease between Derek’s eyebrows only deepens so Stiles guesses he heard the lie anyway.

 

“We don’t have to go, if you don’t want to.” The barely hidden disappointment in Derek’s voice makes Stiles’ heart simultaneously melt with fondness and constrict with guilt.

 

“I do. I definitely want to,” he hurries to reassure and quickly pushes the car door shut. “Let’s go.”

 

 

Stiles is staring at the couple in the row before them in both envy and slight bewilderment. They seem to keep going from high fiving each other whenever they guess a movie from the trailer show correctly to then lean in and kiss, grinning dopily while doing so. It baffles Stiles, how they appear so casual yet serious with one another. It also makes him nervous because this is pretty much everything he wants with Derek.

 

“We should be like them,” he blurts at Derek.

 

He can rather sense than see Derek turning sideways in his seat to look at him, because Stiles is suddenly very busy sliding deeper and deeper into his seat, hiding his furiously blushing face behind his hands.

 

“Stiles. Look at me.”

 

He peeks through his fingers carefully, only daring to look at Derek when he sees a shy but gorgeous smile directed at him.

 

“Are you trying to say you want to kiss me, too? Instead of just high fives and fist bumps?”

 

“Uhm, yes?” He kind of hates how high and squeaky his own voice sounds, but Derek doesn’t seem to mind. Because he whispers “Good,” before wrapping a hand around Stiles’ neck and gently tugging him in for a soft kiss. Stiles never wants the tender brushing of their lips to end.

 

“Yes, good,” he whispers against Derek’s mouth before pulling back a little, holding out his fist for Derek to bump. Once again, his boyfriend indulges him.

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my tumblr.


End file.
